Spell of Love:Cross
by darkness.shipping
Summary: EDIT. Kaiba menemukan seorang anak yang pingsan di depan gerbangnya. WIP, Slash, OOC. Ringkasan cerita di dalam.
1. Chapter 1:Aku menemukanmu

Rated: T

Genre: romance, fantasi, persahabatan, humor

Disclaimer: Yah, Jika aku mempunyai dan bisa menggunakan millenium rod seperti Marik, aku akan mencuci otak Kazuki-sensei sehingga memberikan mereka kepadaku. Tapi karena aku hanya orang biasa dan bukan berasal dari Mesir (walaupu aku berkulit cokelat) dan aku tidak memiliki millenium item, jadi itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi belaka.

Jadi, mereka semua karakter milik Kazuki Takahashi. Aku tidak membuat keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini.

**Catatan Pengarang:**

Hallo .. ini cerita_ puppyshipping_. Itu berarti Seto dan Jounouchi dari Yu-Gi Oh!

Aku menyukai _pairing_ mereka berdua. Aku juga suka dengan Mokuba.

Oh, ini adalah versi bahasa Indonesia yang kebenahi. Versi bahasa lain sangatlah jelek dan aku membuat banyak kesalahan kata.

Ringkasan: _Cerita ini dimulai dengan Seto dan Jou adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka telah lulus dari sekolah menengah tingkat atas. Dalam cerita ini Yugi dkk juga masih ada. Tentu saja terdapat magic juga._

_Kaiba menemukan anak laki-laki pirang kecil di pintu gerbang depan rumahnya. Dia ingat puppy-nya marah dengan dia karena dia membatalkan janji yang mereka buat dan yang lainnya._

* * *

**- Spell of Love-**

Italic: berpikir atau berbicara dalam hati.

_Mari kita mulai._

Seorang anak laki-laki membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

_"Apa... dimana aku, uugh... rasanya perutku mulas."_

".. Hei, kamu sudah bangun sekarang?" Ada siluet seorang yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Cahaya yang remang-remang tidak dapat begitu memperlihatkan siapakah orang tersebut.

"Siapa di sana?" Dia mengejab-ngejabkan matanya agar dapat menyesuaikan dengan cahaya remang. Orang yang berdiri di dekat jendel itu mulai berjalan ke tempat tidur. Anak itu tidak melihat dia. Dia sibuk memegangi perutnya yang terasa tidak enak.

"Hei Nak, aku pikir aku orang yang seharusnya bertanya kepadamu. Mengapa kamu berada di gerbang depan mansionku, kehilangan kesadaran dan memakai baju dan celana dua kali ukuran dari tubuhmu?"

_"Anak, ukuran? Apa sih maksudnya .. dan suara ini rasanya pernah kudengar." _Anak itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan anak kecil? Dapatkah kau lihat, aku bukan anak kecil!" Anak itu tiba-tiba merasa marah, ia masih merasa pusing tapi berhasil mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Yah, aku tahu apa yang aku lihat. Berbohong kepada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupmu adalah tindakan yang tidak baik. Apakah orangmu tidak memberi tahu tentang tatakrama?" Suara itu terdengar tidak sabar.

"Apa yang kau bicara-" Anak itu menyadari sesuatu. Dia dapat melihat tangannya di keremangan cahaya lampu. _"Apa? Kecil?"._ Dia berkedip "Siaaal..". Dia kemudian mengusap tangannya ke dadanya secara perlahan. Untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kamu dapat berada di gerbang depan dan tidak sadarkan diri, Apakah kamu tersesat? Dokter bilang kau tidak sakit, hanya sedikit lemah dan mungkin sedikit sakit perut ." Dia memutar bola matanya. Walaupun anak itu tidak dapat melihatnya. Dia benar-benar ingin segera menyingkirkan masalah ini.

"Mereka menggunakan mantra .." Anak itu bergumam sesuatu.

"Apa, mantra?" Orang yang sedang berdiri itu mendengar dan menjadi merasa penasaran dan ingin tahu.

"Sial, mereka.. mengapa mereka melakukan hal ini? Aku bodoh, percaya pada mereka." Orang itu tidak paham apa yang anak itu gumamkan. Anak itu tampak tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri sekarang.

"Bisakah kamu menjelaskan apa yang kamu bicarakan?" Anak itu merasa kesal. Dia memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang mengganggunya.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu. Tetapi kau membuat aku merasa .." Anak itu tampak terkejut. Dia hanya menatap orang yang berdiri di kirinya. "Sialan!"

"Hei, jaga bicaramu..."

Orang yang sedang berdiri itu, memiliki rambut bewarna warna coklat dan mata biru saphier. Dia menatap anak itu. Dia merasakan sesuatu ketika ia menemukannya pertama kali. Rambut pirang dan tatanan gaya rambut yang aneh. Tapi tidak mungkin, dia hanyalah anak-anak. Mungkin dia juga baru berumur sepuluh tahun. Tetapi melihat anak itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Ya, dia telah menyakitinya satu minggu yang lalu. Dengan membatalkan janji beberapa kali. Dia tidak pernah datang ke mansion dan tidak menjawab telepon darinya setelah itu. Dia pikir lebih baik memberinya waktu karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu.

_**Puppy**_**-nya marah terhadapnya.**

"Eh, a-aku harus pergi." Anak itu mulai berdiri dengan memegang perutnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa bingung dan tidak enak. Ia berjalan melewati orang yang tinggi itu dan menuju kea rah pintu. Dia berjalan dengan gugup.

"Hei Nak, aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Dia mendesah dan mengikuti anak itu. Hanya dengan satu tangan, ia membuat anak itu berhenti dan berbalik padanya. Sesuatu seperti aliran listrik melewati tangannya ketika ia menyentuh tangan anak itu. Biasanya itu hanya terjadi ketika ia menyentuh _puppy_-nya. Dia kemudian terdiam.

"Apa..." Anak itu mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan itu. Tanpa peringatan, orang itu menarik tubuh anak kecil itu dan memeluknya.

"Jou .." Anak itu tetap diam. Orang langsung melepaskan tangannya setelah menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku .." Dia menghela napas dengan berat. Anak itu menatap dengan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Orang itu menatap mata anak itu. Warna mata yang sama. "Kau tampak sedih?" Suara anak itu melunak.

"Heh, apakah aku terlihat sangat tertekan karena kamu tiba-tiba memperhatikan sekarang?" Dia tertawa. "Jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bisa kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Anak itu mengangguk. "Yah, kurasa .."

"Aku melukai perasaan seseorang yang sangat aku pedulikan." Dia merasa keluar dari karakter yang biasa diperlihatkannya ketika ia mengatakan hal itu kapada seorang anak yang mirip dengan kekasihnya hanya saja dalam mode _chibi_.

"Um .. begitu, jadi kau sedang bertengkar dengan seseorang?"

"... Ya."

"Apakah hal itu yang membuatmu merasa sedih?"

"..." Orang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Gezz, kau sangat merepotkan Kaiba .. jujurlah dengan perasaanmu..." Anak itu terdengar kesal. Dengan tangan kecilnya, ia meremas dengan lembut tangan lelaki yang tinggi itu.

"Apa .." Kaiba berkedip. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memanggilku begitu? .. Tidak mungkin .. kamu-" Anak laki-laki berambut pirang melepaskan tangan lelaki tinggi itu. Dia terseyum.

"Heem, aku pikir aku harus memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang .." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Marik dan Bakura menggucapkan mantra dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian.".

Kaiba hanya diam. Ia menjatuhkan lututnya dan memeluk Jou "Jadi, ini memang kamu..."

"Hei... jangan terlalu erat... Aku-aku tidak bisa bernapas .." Jou mencoba melepaskan diri. tubuh kecil miliknya sekarang tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan tubuh Kaiba. "Lepas-kan.." Ketika Jou berusaha melepaskan diri, terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kakak? !"

Nah, untuk chapter pertama sekian dulu. Semoga ceritanya mudah dipahami dan terimakasih telah membaca. Jika tidak keberatan, apakah cerita ini masih dapat mendapat perhatian?R&R?


	2. Chapter 2: Duak

Disclaimer: Yah, Jika aku mempunyai uang sebanyak milik Kaiba, aku akan membeli lisensi mereka dari Kazuki-sensei. Tapi karena aku hanya gadis biasa dan bukan orang yang kaya (kaya apa?) dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kartu kredit, jadi itu hanya menjadi mimpi belaka.

Jadi, mereka semua karakter milik Kazuki Takahashi. Aku tidak membuat keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini.

**Catatan Pengarang:**

Heehee. Mungkin ceritaku ada kurang?tapi cerita terus berjalan selama aku masih menulis kelanjutannya. Mungkin untuk versi ini aku akan memotong bagian yang sebenarnya masih ada di dalam cerita yang menggunakan bahasa yang lain. Itu juga karena rate yang aku gunakan disini adalah T.

**Catatan Tambahan:**

Shishishi~~~aku mendapat circle DJ yang aku cari tanpa sengaja waktu nyari judul yang lain tetapi dengan cirle yang sama! Sangat sulit mencarinya dan tak kusangka aku bisa mendapatkannya(hip hip horeeee!)

Oh, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menulis catatan(haah). Kalau begitu kembali ke cerita.

* * *

"Kakak? !"

Mokuba terlihat masuk dengan wajah terkejut. Dia baru saja membuka pintu dan menemukan kakaknya sedang memeluk anak kecil yang mereka temukan dan anak itu sedang berusaha mendorong Kaiba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kaiba. Kaiba begitu mendengar suara adiknya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu. Dia melihat adiknya berjalan ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba Kaiba mendapat pukulan di wajahnya. Kaiba memegang wajahnya ketika Mokuba menarik anak itu dari dari kakaknya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Mokie! ?" Kaiba setelah mendapat pukulan secara tiba-tiba langsung memegang wajahnya. Hidungnya agak terasa sakit. Tapi untung saja tidak patah.

Mokuba buru-buru menyalakan lampu sehingga ruangan itu menjadi lebih terang. "Bagaimana .. bagaimana kakak bisa melakukan ITU?" Mokuba protektif menyembunyikan anak itu di belakangnya "Aku tidak tahu kakak benar-benar depresi dan me-melakukan.. hal seperti itu!Apakah kakak sudah berubah menjadi seorang pedhopilia." Mokuba tampak frustasi. " Aku tahu dia tampak seperti Jou dan aku yang meminta kakak untuk mengawasinya. " Kini nafas Mokuba mulai terengah-engah setelah selesai bicara dan dia mulai berkeringat dingin. Kaiba memandang adiknya dengan tatapan kosong dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang abru saja dikatakan oleh adiknya. Sebuah tawa geli terdengar dari anak kecil yang ada di belakang Mokuba dan tak lama meledaklah tawa itu.

"Mokuba .. terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku.." Mokuba berbalik dengan wajah kebingungan dan melihat anak kecil itu tertawa. Anak itu kemudian memeluk lengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Aku berhutang pelukan padamu Mokuba."

"?" Mokuba menyipitkan matanya.

~ XXX ~

"Oh...jadi, kamu adalah Jou?" Anak kecil / Jou / itu mengangguk. Mokuba melirik Kaiba yang memegang hidungnya dengan tisu. Ada darah yang meresap di tisu itu "Apakah .. aku memukulmu terlalu keras kak?" Mokuba merasa bersalah. Dia bertanya dengan gugup. Dia memainkan jari-jarinya satu sama lain.

"Hn .. kau mempunyai pukulan yang keras Mokie .." Jou hanya tertawa lagi. Tapi dia tiba-tiba memegang perutnya. Mokuba yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur berjalan mengambil obat dan segelas air dan memberikannya kepada Jou.

"Minumlah ini. Perutmu terasa tidak nyaman, bukan?." Jou menerima obat itu memasukkan ke mulutnya dan mulai meneguk segelas air. Mokuba kemudian meletakkan gelas kosong kembali ke meja dan duduk kembali di tepi tempat tidur dekat Jou "Jadi .. Marik dan Bakura yang melakukan itu?".

"Hmn .., mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka mempunya mantra untuk membantu.. tentang masalahku." Jou menghindari melihat tatapan mata yang penuh pertanyaan dari Kaiba "Aku tak tahu mengapa aku setuju dan berakhir seperti ini.".

"Jadi, mereka orang yang menempatkanmu di depan pintu gerbang?" Mokuba mendengarkan serius.

"Uh, aku tak tahu .. rasanya sebelum aku pingsan, aku mendengar mereka berbicara tentang mantra yang salah atau apapun itu..." Jou menggeram. "Jika aku bertemu dengan mereka besok, aku akan membunuh mereka!" Jou merasa frustrasi. Kaiba hanya tersenyum sambil masih memegang tisu di hidungnya.

"Tidak mungkin kamu melakukannya dengan ukuranmu yang sekarang _pup_." Jou memberikan tatapan tajam setajam pisau kepada Kaiba.

"Kau brengsek!" Mokuba merasa gelisah di tengah pertengkaran sepasang kekasih. Dia tahu tentang Jou marah terhadap kakaknya. Jadi, dia berdehem dan berbicara.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi .." Dia melihat kaiba "Tapi sebelum itu, aku minta maaf Seto... telah memukulmu..". Dia kemudian beralih ke Jou. "Mungkin Yugi bisa mengatakan bagaimana mengubah tubuhmu ke normal kembali. Kita akan berbicara dengan dia besok. Jadi, sekarang, lebih baik kau beristirahat di sini."

Jou setuju. Mokuba berjalan ke pintu dan melambaikan tangannya. Meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Jadi .." Kaiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar Jou membuat sedikit suara "Apakah Kamu akan pergi dari kamar ini? sekarang aku ingin tidur .." Kaiba menghelai nafas.

".. .."

"Maafkan aku .."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentang aku, membatalkan janji kita .."

Terjadi kesunyian.

"Ya, aku benar-benar marah tentang hal itu. Itu sebabnya aku kembali ke apartemenku.." Jou memandang Kaiba bergerak dari kursinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka melihat satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku .." Jou menjadi gila dengan kata mohon maaf yang Kaiba ucapkan. Apakah dia benar-benar depresi? tapi Jou tahu dia membatalkan janji mereka karena dia benar-benar memiliki urusan yang penting tentang _Kaiba Corp_. Jou tidak bisa menyalahkan dia semua. Dia tidak bisa lama marah karena dia mencintainya.

"Baiklah, tetapi besok jangan ingkari janjimu lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi denganmu Kaiba.." Jou merasa malu. Kaiba tersenyum ketika kekasihnya memaafkannya.

"Ya, apapun yang kamu inginkan." Ia tertawa dan membelai rambut Jou. "Kau tampak seperti anjing kecil sekarang .. seperti aku memiliki seoarng anak." Jou mengeluarkan geraman lagi tapi masih membiarkan Kaiba bermain dengan rambutnya. Rasanya menyenangkan seorang memainkan rambutmu dan membuatmu ingin menutup mata dan terlelap tidur. Dia merindukan sentuhan Kaiba dalam seminggu terakhir ini.

Tangan Kaiba mulai menyentuh telinga Jou dan turun ke pipinya. Jou memejamkan mata dan menikmati kontak antara kulit dengan kulit itu, rasa yang hangat. Kaiba menelan ludah, dia benar-benar ingin merasakan orang yang ada di depannya itu lagi. Tapi apakah dia akan marah? dan dengan ukuran tubuhnya, Kaiba khawatir dia akan mematahkan dia seperti apa yang hampir dilakukan sebelumnya. Dia harus menahan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi kalau hanya sebuah sentuhandi bibir…

"_Puppy..."_ Jou membuka mata dan tersadar bahwa wajah Kaiba berada di dekat wajahnya. Dia memegang wajah Jou dan menekan lembut bawah bibir Jou dengan ibu jarinya. Ia menunggu Jou membuka mulutnya. Jou tahu apa yang Kaiba ingin coba lakukan, jadi dia membuka mulutnya dan mereka mulai saling menyentuhkan bibir masing-masing, menyentuhkan bibir mereka dengan pelan seakan lama tidak saling bertemu. Sebuah suara lembut datang dari tenggorokan Jou. Sadar tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika ia meneruskan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Kaiba mulai memegang pundak Jou dan perlahan mendorongnya kebelakang.

"Kau begitu lucu .. Rambut mop berwarna pirang mata cokelat dan hidung kecil" Kaiba mencubit pipi Jou. "... Jika seseorang melihat apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu sekarang seperti yang tadi Mokuba lihat, mereka benar-benar akan berpikir aku adalah seorang pedhopilia ..."

Wajah Jou mulai memerah dan dia memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula, mereka telah mengetahui kalau kau _gay_..." Kaiba menyeringai ketika mendengar itu.

"Ayo kita tidur _pup_.." Kaiba mendorong Jou kecil ke tempat tidur dan mulai menyelimutinya. Dia mencium dahi Jou sebelum berdiri. Jou hanya memandang Kaiba sebelum menutup matanya.

"Selamat malam Kaiba..."

"Malam _pup_..." Kaiba berjalan keluar dan mendesah lega. Ia senang bahwa Jou tidak tahu bahwa ia agak terbawa suasana tadi. "Aku harus mandi air dingin untuk mengatasi masalahku." Kaiba mulai berjalan ke kamarnya.

* * *

Aku suka saat menulis Mokuba memukul wajah Kaiba. M.E.N.Y.E.N.A.N.G.K.A.N~

Tanggapan_?Woof- _oh, maksudku_ meoow~_


	3. Chapter 3: Bersih

**Yu-Gi Oh!**

Untuk chapter ini: Romance, humor, family

Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik Kazuki-sensei. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih(baru tidak dapat ide membuat disclaimernya)

_Catatan Pengarang:_

Heehee. Mungkin cerita yang aku tulis agak kurang? Tapi cerita terus berjalan sementara aku masih menulis sisanya. Aku mempunyai beberapa ide tetapi harus menyatukan ide yang muncul secara terpisah-pisah ini.

_Catatan Tambahan:_

Aku mendapat Dj yang kucari lagi~(baru saja selesai donlod sebelum post chapter ini) Eh, aku menjadi penasaran apa aku terobsesi dengan karakter berambut pirang?

Shishishi ~ ~ ~ aku mendapatkan review pertamaku! XD

**That-ukiesh-puppy**, terimakasih atas reviewnya^^ iya, karena satu item. Maka ceritanya aku buat mesra. Semoga tidak menjadikan mereka OOC yang parah-_- baru ujian? Adikku juga baru ujian soalnya XP

Oh, aku sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak menulis catatan (haah). Mari kembali ke dalam cerita.

* * *

"Jou.." Jou merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipinya. Perlahan membuka matanya. Dia melihat wajah Kaiba.

"Hei.." Jou tersenyum. Dia memegang tangan Kaiba yang sedang di pipinya dengan tangan kanan dan mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan tangan kirinya. Jou lalu memandang tangannya, kecil. Jou mendesah. Dia lupa bahwa ia berubah menjadi seorang anak yang mungkin berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun. Kaiba yang tampaknya membaca pikiran Jou hanya tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Jangan berwajah seperti seperti itu Katsuya.." Napas Kaiba terasa sangat hangat di wajah Jou. Wajah Jou menjadi memerah.

"Hn.. Kaiba.." Jou agak setengah memejamkan mata. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat. Dia jarang mendengar Kaiba memanggilnya Katsuya. Biasanya dia memanggil _puppy_.

Kaiba memegang telinga Jou dengan jarinya dan bermain dengan daun telinga itu. Kaiba hanya menatap Jou, ada sedikit rasa untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan _puppy _itu.

Sesuatu...

"Jou~" Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara seorang yang sedang bersemangat. Mokuba berhenti membeku di pintu ketika melihat ternyata kakanya ada di dadalam. "Err .. apa aku mengganggu kalian berdua?" Dia menggaruk rambutnya dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Hahaha .." Jou hanya tertawa. "Tidak Mokuba." Jou mulai mendorong tubuh Kaiba dan duduk di tempat tidur. Kaiba kemudian duduk di samping Jou.

"Ya Mokie, apa ada sesuatu?" Kaiba memandang wajah adiknya.

"Oh.." Mokuba tersadar. "Aku telah memanggil Yugi melalui telepon dan dia akan segera datang."

Pada saat itu, Jou langsung merasa senang. Sudah sebulan dia tidak bertemu dengan Yugi meskipun mereka masih saling bertukar berita menggunakan telepon karena sekarang dia sibuk mengurus toko kakeknya yang sekarang lebih besar.

"Oh, begitu?" Jou bertanya dan Mokuba mengangguk.

Jou kemudian melompat dan berdiri. "Lalu aku akan mandi dulu .." Ketika Jou berdiri, celananya yang besar dan karena dia tidur tanpa menggenti pakaian yang terakhir ia pakai, celananya langsung jatuh ke pergelangan kakinya. Tetapi karena bajunya yang juga menjadi panjang dan besar, dia menjadi seperti menggunakan pakaian terusan. Mokuba dan Kaiba memandang kejadian itu dan menatap Jou.

"Jou .." Mokuba menutup wajahnya. "A-aku akan mengambil pakaian lamaku untuk kau pakai..." Dengan itu, Mokuba berlari keluar dengan wajah merah.

Jou tertawa melihat tingkah Mokuba dan menarik celananya ke atas. Dia merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dan berpaling hanya untuk melihat Kaiba melihatnya. Jou tertawa lagi sambil merasa malu.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Kaiba?"Jou sedikit menahan tawa. Kaiba kemudian mulai berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, terutama jika kau berada dalam ukuran normal _puppy_." Kaiba kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Jou yang masih memegang celananya supaya tidak jatuh lagi. Tanpa peringatan, Kaiba kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jou dan meletakkan di pundaknya.

"Hei-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jou mulai memberontak. Tapi dengan tubuh kecilnya, tenaga yang dimilikinya sangat lemah dan Kaiba masih dapat menahannya tubuhnya dengan mudah. Ketika mereka keluar, Mokuba berdiri di depan mereka sambil membawa pakaian di tangannya.

"Eh, kemana kau akan pergi dengan Jou kak?" Mokuba mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mokuba!" Jou memandang dari balik tubuh Kaiba. "Katakan kepada kakakmu untuk menurunkan aku sekarang!" Dia berteriak. Mokuba harus memiringkan tubuhnya supaya dapat melihat melihat Jou.

"Mokie, berikan pakaian yang kau bawa." Kaiba meminta dengan suara datar. Mokuba memberikan pakaian yang dibawanya dengan pertanyaan. "Aku akan memastikan Jou bersih." Kaiba mulai menyeringai. Mokuba mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar mengerti apa maksud kakaknya. Kaiba kemudian mulai berjalan dan wajah Jou berubah merah lagi. Jou melihat Mokuba melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan masih tersenyum lebar.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK... ~!" Suara Jou bergema di koridor. "Kaiba, kau benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang pedofilia ~!"

Di kamar mandi.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK...!" Suara Jou menggema di dalam kamar mandi. "Kaiba, kau telah berubah menjadi seorang pedofilia~ Jou masih menjerit dalam kata yang sama. Dia berhenti menjerit ketika melihat Kaiba memegang bajunya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Jou berusaha menarik bajunya. Mereka berada di dekat _bathub _sekarang.

"Kataku _pup_, aku akan membersihkan kamu." Kaiba mulai menarik baju Jou lagi. Tetapi Jou kita masih menahan bajunya . "Lihat _pup_, kamu ingin benar- benar bersih ketika kamu bertemu teman lamamu, kan?"

"Dia Yugi!" Jou teriak. Dia membuat wajah kekanak-kanakan yang tampak begitu menggemaskan. Suaranya juga menjadi berbeda.

"Ya, Yugi apapun..aku tahu" Kaiba mengangguk. Dia masih merasa bersaing dengan seorang yang mempunyai rambut tiga-warna-yang berbeda yang bisa mengalahkan dia dalam duel montser. "Jadilah anak yang baik pup." Kaiba dapat menarik baju Jou dari kepala dan meninggalkan Jou bertelanjang dada. Jou cemberut dan melotot Kaiba.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengurus aku! Walaupun sekarang aku terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku masih Jou kau tahu? "Kaiba berdecak dan membelai kepala Jou.

"Aku tahu..." Apa kamu khawatir jika aku akan melakukan apa-apa kepadamu?" Kaiba kemudian menarik tangannya dan mengibaskan keduanya di udara. "Tenanglah..aku dapat menunggu sampai kau kembali normal _puppy_..aku adalah orang yang dapat menahan diri" Dia tersenyum menggoda.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Jou menyipitkan pandangan matanya. "Ka-Kaiba!" Teriak Jou... lagi.

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4: Shampo dan Busa

Yu-Gi Oh~

Rated: T

Genre: romance, fantasi, persahabatan

Disclaimer: Semua karakter milik Kazuki Takahashi. Aku tidak membuat keuntungan apa pun dari cerita ini. Ups.. tapi aku suka menggambar adegannya. LOL~

**Catatan Pengarang:**

Thank you** kine bLood: **hehe, Kaiba memang imagenya jadi seperti itu yah? ^o^ untung Mokuba enggak. Makasih udah review~

**That-Ukeish-Puppy**: kita jumpa lagi XD aku juga suka fluff(roleplay) lol, met belajar~ biar dapat nilai yang bagus!

**Nesia Eg Yufa**: wow, makasie dah review ketiga chapter! ^u^ iya chibi Jou dan Kaiba jadi agresif di fic ini. Maaf typonya U_U

**cHizzu drarryo**: ini baru pada belajar XP, semangat~ iya Kaiba jadi pervert(aaaw..yg bikin cerita juga pervert)haha. Raep? ? uh*nerves*

* * *

"Sekarang, aku akan mulai mencuci rambutmu.." Kaiba mengambil shampo yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Shampo dengan wangi vanili yang biasanya Kaiba pakai. Jou sekarang berada di dalam _bathtub_ dengan Kaiba. Ya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka mandi d kamar mandi bersama, tetapi ini pertama kali setelah seminggu lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Dan Jou dengan tubuh yang berbeda.

"Mm.."

Kaiba tahu ketika puppy-nya mempunyai pikiran. Kaiba hanya ingin Jou rileks dan menikmati apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Katsuya.." Kaiba menyentuh pipi Jou dan menyadarkannya. Jou memandang Kaiba. "Aku menjadi teringat ketika aku dan Mokuba masih berada di panti asuhan.." Dia kemudian berhenti berbicara menunggu reaksi.

"Eh, benarkah?" Jou jarang mendengar cerita ketika Kaiba masih anak-anak. Kadang Mokuba bercerita kepadanya. Tentu saja hanya tentang yang dia ingat.

"Ya, kami mandi bersama. Aku selalu membersihkan rambutnya. Kemudian menggosok punggungnya. Kemudian dia ganti menggosok punggungku."

Jou tersenyum. Dia menjadi teringat dengan adiknya sendiri, Shizuka. "Aku juga kadang melakukan hal itu sewaktu aku kecil.." Kaiba menjadi agak lega karena Jou mulai merasa rileks. "Shizuka juga kadang tidak sengaja membuat mataku terkena busa. Aku langsung menangis." Jou tertawa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan membasuh rambutmu.." Kaiba membuka shampo itu dan menuangkannya di telapak tangannya. Ketika dia memandang di depannya. Dilihatnya Jou menutup kedua matanya. Kepalanya agak mencondong ke depan. Rambutnya telah basah dan air menetes melewati pipinya kemudian menetes dari dagunya.

'SPLASH' terdengar sesuatu jatuh ke dalam air. Jou mengerutkan keningnya. Dia belum merasa ada sesuatu di rambutnya. Ketika dia akan membuka sebelah matanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kaiba.

"Tutup matamu.. aku hanya menjatuhkan botol shampo-nya." Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama. Tetapi akhirnya Kaiba dapat menggerakkan tangannya dan mulai membersihkan rambut Jou. _"Berpikirlah seperti saat membersihkan rambut Mokie sewaktu kecil, berpikirlah seperti saat membersihkan rambut Mokie sewaktu kecil... sial, dia bukan Mokie.."_ Kaiba mulai membuat busa.

"Kaiba?"

_"Jangan bertingkah menjadi aneh... pikirkan hal yang biasa. Oh. Blue Eyes, lalu tiga Blue Eyes, err... kenapa muncul Red Eyes? Hn... Jou sedang bermain dengan Red Eyes. Itu sangat manis.. Ah... Red Eyes menjadi bentuk komikal, he? Jou juga berubah menjadi chibi..."_ Kaiba terdiam. Apa yang yang ada di dalam pikirannya tidak membantu dengna kondisinya saat ini. Dia masih suka bermain duel moster dengan Jou. Walaupun mereka sepasang kekasih, Kaiba tetap melawan Jou dengan sungguh-sungguh. Lagipula Jou tidak akan suka jika Kaiba mengalah. Kaiba dapat melihat binar mata Jou saat dia dapat mengalahkannya.

"Hn…" Jou menjadi tidak sabar. Kaiba akhirnya mengguyurkan air ke atas kepala Jou.

_"Baiklah, ingat saat musim panas kemarin. Harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan di dalam kantor, musim panas, AC rusak.. Mmngh... Jou tiba-tiba dating dan membawa dua buah es krim yang entah darimana. Dia memberiku satu, rasa cokelat. Aku tidak begitu suka. Jou makan yang berasa vanila, dia menjilatinya. Aku suka rasa vanila. Dia makan seperti anak kecil.. menggemaskan, apa dia tidak sadar es-nya ada yang menempel di pipinya dan meleleh di tangannya? Dia sadar yang ada di tangannya tetapi dia tidak menyadari yang ada di pipinya. Benda putih yang agak kental itu.."_ Mata Kaiba menyipit. Dia malah teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diingat untuk saat ini. Dengan berat, akhirnya dia dapat menyelesaikan membersihkan rambut Jou.

Jou kemudian membuka matanya. Tetapi belum sampai sepenuhnya, dia menjadi tidak dapat melihat karena tiba-tiba ada handuk yang menutup di kepalanya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Belum sempat dia mengambil handuk yang ada di kepalanya dan menutup sebatas matanya, handuknya ditarik beserta dirinya. "Mmpf..?" Mata Jou yang tidak tampak karena tertutup handuk mulai menyipit. "Nn?Nn!NN.. !"

Kaiba tetap meneruskan yang dia lakukan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit dia melepaskan pegangannya dan menarik handuk itu dan membuat wajah Jou dapat terlihat. Dia berusaha bernafas menggunakan hidung dan mulutnya. Wajahnya sangat merah dan dia memandang dengan ekspresi seperti bingung. Melihat itu, Kaiba tersenyum.

"Haa.. Ka-u," Dia masih berusaha menenangkan diri. "Menyerang..uh, secara tiba-tiba" Jou menatap Kaiba. "Apa kau tidak bisa menahan hormonmu Kaiba!" Jou dapat berteriak sekarang. Nafasnya mulai menjadi normal.

Kaiba terlihat berpikir. "Maaf pup, khayalan dan pikiranku sudah diluar batas.."

"Diluar batas? Penjelasanmu tidak logis Kaiba!" Jou mendesis.

"N.. yah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang dewasa?"

"?"

"Sudah satu minggu.."

"?"

"Kuharap kau segera kembali seperti semula.." Kaiba mengangguk sendiri.

"KAU!" Dia menjadi merasa pusing dan merasa aliran darahnya mengalir di kepala dan wajahnnya. Itu juga mungkin karena karena suhu di dalam kamar mandi mulai terasa cukup panas. Kaiba memperhatikan hal itu.

_"Apakah aku sudah terlalu jauh?"_

Ketika Kaiba melihat Jou mulai merosot di dalam _bathtub_, ditariknya tubuh Jou agar tidak tenggelam .

"Aku... kau..." Suara Jou sangat pelan, Kaiba sampai harus mendekat untuk dapat mendengarkannya. "Um... rasanya terlalu panas, aku jadi pusing.." Tangan Jou kemudian memegang pundak Kaiba. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kaiba pun mendekatkan telinganya. "Ka Ka-iba..." Dia berbisik di dekat telinga CEO itu dan terasa hembusan nafas yang hangat. Kaiba menjadi sedikit lengah dan terlena ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan gigi Jou menggigit bagian telingan Kaiba yang sensitif dan membuatnya tersentak kaget dan menarik kepalanya sehingga sedikit membekas luka garukan dan keluar darah.

Jou tertawa lebar melihat wajah Kaiba dan dia mengagumi hasil kerjanya. "Bukan hanya kau yang dapat menyerang secara tiba-tiba." Walaupun dia tertawa, Jou benar-benar merasa pusing dan Kaiba menyadari itu.

"Baiklah Katsuya... aku pikir itu cukup adil." Kaiba tidak memperdulikan telinganya yang masih berdarah dan menyelesaikan yang belum terselesaikan dengan cepat tetapi dengan lembut. Pertama Mokuba, sekarang _pup-nya_.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Jou memakai pakaian milik Mokuba. Kaos lengan panjang yang berwarna cokelat dan celana jeans. Kaiba mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dengan celana warna hitam.

Ketika Jou menoleh kesamping, dilihatnya Mokuba yang bersandar di dinding di dekat kamar mandi itu. Dia tersenyum. Jou langsung terkejut dan berteriak dalam hati._ "Sejak kapan Mokuba ada disana?"_

Seperti mendengar pertanyaan dari raut wajah Jou, Mokuba langsung menjawab. "Hei, aku baru saja disini.." Mokuba melirik kakaknya. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau Yugi sudah datang."

Jou yang wajahnya tadinya pucat langsung berubah ceria.

"Benarkah?" Mokuba mengangguk.

"Dia ada di ruang depan-" Belum sempat Mokuba selesai berbicara, Jou sudah lari. "Dia bersama Anzu dan Honda." Jou sudah tidak dapat mendengar yang Mokuba katakan. Mokuba hanya menghelai nafas. "Jou benar-benar seperti anak-anak." Kaiba hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata adiknya. Dia memudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Mokuba penuh kasih sayang.

"Seperti kau dulu Mokie." Mokuba tertawa geli kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sekarang aku bukan anak-anak lagi." Mokuba kemudian memandang kakaknya dan melihat ada sesuatu di telinga kakaknya. "Hm... aku harap kakakku tidak benar-benar menjadi pedophilia~" Mokuba bicara dengan nada bernyanyi. Kaiba hanya menatap adiknya itu.

"Yah, siapa yang bisa menolak melakukan sesuatu kalau orang yang disukainya ada di dekatnya, walaupun seperti apapun jadinya mereka." Mokuba hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ketika mereka akan mulai berjalan, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah depan.

"Jooouu.~ ! !"

TBC~

Catatan: Terimakasih kepada yang telah membaca dan memberi review~ XD

Apakah ceritanya cukup menarik? Ataukah ada yang perlu ditambah?


End file.
